The present invention relates to composite surfaces and structures for use with sports equipment, such as freestyle bicycles, motorcycles, skateboards, snowboards, skis, in-line skates and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to multi-layered structures that cushion the landing impact of sports equipment after aerial maneuvers while providing a firm enough surface to allow the equipment to roll or slide after landing.
The class of sports known as xe2x80x9cextreme sportsxe2x80x9d has become a popular form of activity for many athletes. Freestyle bicycling, skateboarding and in-line skating (or rollerblading) in particular have evolved into immensely popular extreme sports. Motocross racing and freestyle ski jumping have also been popular sports. In these sports, athletes test their skill and creativity by performing aerial maneuvers and related stunts. Stunts are performed on various apparatuses, including jumps, ramps (sometimes called xe2x80x9cvert rampsxe2x80x9d) and other apparatuses having different geometries. Box jumps include inclined surfaces that project the athlete upwardly and forwardly into the air, where the athlete can execute a variety of aerial maneuvers. Vert ramps are U-shaped structures that allow athletes to ride up and down curved surfaces and perform maneuvers while being projected vertically from the side walls.
When aerial maneuvers are performed using bicycles, motorcycles, skateboards, snowboards, skis, in-line skates, and the like, it is essential that the equipment rolls or slides on the landing surface after landing. If the equipment abruptly stops on the landing surface, the athlete""s momentum will cause him to jerk forward or fly off the equipment upon landing. The ability to roll or slide upon landing also enables athletes to perform stunts in succession. That is, an athlete is able to execute an aerial maneuver, land on an apparatus, and accelerate into another aerial maneuver or stunt. Frequently, the athlete will increase speed after each stunt to build momentum and perform more difficult maneuvers. As a result, it is desirable for the athlete to be able to roll or slide on the landing surface after a landing.
Extreme sports carry a significant risk of injury. In freestyle bicycling, for example, an athlete can be propelled six or more feet in the air before landing on an apparatus. In addition to leaving the ground, some bicyclists rotate their orientation in mid-air, or temporarily leave their seat and remount the bicycle prior to landing. In freestyle ski jumping, the athlete skis up a ramp and is propelled vertically in the air where he can perform a series of body rotations and flips prior to landing. Injuries from a hard landing or an improper landing can range from minor injuries, such as bruises or abrasions, to much more serious injuries, including broken bones, dislocations or paralysis. To reduce the risk of injury, extreme sports athletes typically wear helmets and pads for their knees, elbows and wrists. However, protective gear only offers limited protection and does not significantly lower the risk of injury from high impact landings. Landing surfaces on ramps, jumps and pits are typically constructed with materials such as wood or concrete. Landing areas for ski and snowboard jumps are often densely packed snow. These surfaces are not designed to absorb impact forces generated during a hard landing, subjecting athletes to significant risk of injury.
Commercially available mats, such as gymnastics mats, can absorb impact forces but are generally not suitable for the sports described above, In particular, gymnastics mats do not distribute weight over a large surface area. This creates a major problem for athletes on wheeled sports equipment, skis or snowboards. When the athlete completes an aerial maneuver and lands on the gymnastics mat, the equipment will land with an abrupt halt and sink into the mat. The athlete""s momentum will cause him to fall forward and/or be thrown off the equipment. As a result, harder and less forgiving surfaces that allow rolling and sliding after landings must be used in these sports.
In light of the dangers presented by hard landing surfaces, the practice of aerial maneuvers is difficult. To develop skills, athletes must attempt stunts numerous times, experiment with new maneuvers and gradually increase the degree of difficulty of their stunts. Repeated falls and landings on hard surfaces can result in injury. Moreover, the risks of injury from hard surfaces can undermine an athlete""s confidence and limit his ability to learn maneuvers that have higher degrees of difficulty. As a result, there is a need for an improved landing surface that allows for safer utilization of wheeled sports equipment, skis, snowboards and the like, particularly in the practice of aerial maneuvers.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention provides a safer landing surface for athletes who use wheeled sports equipment, skis, snowboards and the like in performing aerial maneuvers. The invention includes a multi-layered landing surface containing a base member, a shock absorbing layer, and a firm surface layer on top of the shock absorbing layer. The shock absorbing layer absorbs impact forces generated from hard landings. The firm surface layer provides a stiffer landing surface that distributes loads and limits surface deflection during a landing.
The landing surface includes a contoured frame and platform structure that forms the base of the apparatus. A shock absorbing layer, formed of resilient material such as a synthetic resin or foam material, is disposed on top of the base. The shock absorbing layer has a specific stiffness and thickness range suitable for absorbing a substantial amount of the impact from a landing, while stiff enough to limit deflection of the top layer material. The firm surface layer is a high molecular weight material that is firm enough to distribute loads without cracking, buckling or significantly deflecting. The combined materials form a landing surface that absorbs a substantial amount of impact force while being stiff enough to allow an individual to roll or slide after landing on the surface.